In all wheel drive vehicles there is often a multiple disc clutch that is actuated for distribution of torque between front and rear axles. Such a multiple disc clutch may also be used in distribution of torque between left and right wheels. The multiple disc clutches are often actuated by some kind of hydraulic actuation. In EP 1 256 478 one example of such a hydraulic actuation is shown. It has a hydraulic pump, acting in opposite directions of speed, an oil pressure sensor, two bypass orifice valves, a non-return valve, a relief valve and a quick open valve.
There is a constant strive to reduce costs. This is often done by simplifying existing system and it could also be done by reducing the space needed for a specific system. Less space occupied will simplify adapting the system to different vehicles.
Thus, one object of the present invention is to reduce the number of the hydraulic components (no bypass orifice valves) for a robust design, more compact installation, lower weight and lower productions costs. Furthermore, in the present invention no pressure sensor is needed. A further general object is to arrange a simple but yet reliable actuation system for a multiple disc clutch in a torque distribution system for example for all wheel drive vehicles. Another object is that the actuation system should react promptly on regulation signals.